This invention relates to battery connections between current collectors in the battery cells of a laminar multi-cell battery. Batteries often comprise multiple battery cells each including anode and cathode sections. In forming the battery, the anode current collectors are connected together and the cathode current collectors are connected together. It is desired to have improved connections between the current collectors of the anode and cathode sections of a multi-cell battery.